Flower Circle Equation
is the second character song for Asahina Mirai, sung by her voice actress, Takahashi Rie. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Sūji wo miteru to hōra dandan nemuku naru ✖ no kotae wa nāni? Dareka oshiete purīzu! Purīzu! Wakuwaku fushigi ippai nakunaku batsu ga ippai Wakuwaku fushigi ippai nakunaku batsu ga ippai Eigo kokugo rika rekishi (dokidoki dokidoki shichau) Nano ni sūgaku wa oteage (akaten de sai tesuto) Amidakuji ichi ka bachi ka de batsu (batsu) Hirameki mo tokimeki mo nasshingu! Nigatena mono mo charenji chikara ni naru tte Ganbaru kimi to manmaru hanamaru sakasetai Min'na no "daisuki" "tanoshī" wo kake awasetara Wakuwaku hyakubai mahō no hōteishiki dane Nandemo yareru koto zenbu yaretara Tokubetsu ni deau nda Kyōkasho hirakou kaishi sanjū byō Sūji miteru to nāze? Itsumo atama ga furīzu! Furīzu! Wakuwaku fushigi ippai nakunaku batsu ga ippai Wakuwaku fushigi ippai nakunaku batsu ga ippai Harō! Naisu・tu・mīchū! Sekaijū afureteru sapuraizu☆ Okkē! Shunkan kimete gōru kikku! Kyō mo massugu masshigura Suki dake wo isshōkenmei maru? (batsu!) Kirai demo korondemo torai Kitto suki ni nareru! Min'na to "doryoku" "sumairu" wo maze awasetara Yūki wakuwaku mahō no kagaku henka dane Nandemo dekiru made yatte mita nara Kangeki ni deau nda Nōto wo hirakou sono mae ni dorama Kyuappu・RaPaPa de terebi goto keshitara ō! Nō! Chīsana keiken ōkina chikara ni naru tte Ganbaru kimi to manmaru hanamaru sakasetai Min'na no "daisuki" "tanoshī" wo kake awasetara Wakuwaku hyakubai mahō no hōteishiki dane Kokoro ikōru de musubi aeteru Tokubetsu ga koko ni aru Issho ni ganbarou mazu wa dai ichimon Sūji miteru to hōra dandan nemuku naru ✖ no kotae wa nāni? Dareka oshiete purīzu! Purīzu! |-|Kanji= 数字を見てると　ほーら　だんだん眠くなる ✖の答えはなーに？　誰か教えてプリーズ！プリーズ！ ワクワク　フシギいっぱい　ナクナク　バツがいっぱい ワクワク　フシギいっぱい　ナクナク　バツがいっぱい 英語　国語　理科　歴史　（土器土器　ドキドキしちゃう） なのに数学はお手上げ　（赤点で再テスト） あみだくじ　一か八かで　バツ　（バツ） ひらめきも　ときめきも　ナッシング！ 苦手なものもチャレンジ　力になるって 頑張る君とまんまる　はなまる咲かせたい みんなの「大好き」「たのしい」を掛けあわせたら ワクワク　100倍　魔法の方程式だね なんでもやれること　全部やれたら トクベツに出会うんだ 教科書開こう　開始30秒 数字見てると　なーぜ？　いつも頭がフリーズ！フリーズ！ ワクワク　フシギいっぱい　ナクナク　バツがいっぱい ワクワク　フシギいっぱい　ナクナク　バツがいっぱい ハロー！　ナイス・トゥ・ミーチュー！ 世界中溢れてるサプライズ☆ オッケー！瞬間決めてゴールキック！ 今日もまっすぐまっしぐら 好きだけを一生懸命　マル？　（バツ！） 嫌いでも転んでも　トライ きっと好きになれる！ みんなと「努力」「スマイル」を混ぜあわせたら 勇気湧く湧く　魔法の化学変化だね なんでも出来るまでやってみたなら カンゲキに出会うんだ ノートを開こう　その前にドラマ キュアップ・ラパパで　テレビごと消したら　オー！ノー！ 小さな経験　大きな力になるって 頑張る君とまんまる　はなまる咲かせたい みんなの「大好き」「たのしい」を掛けあわせたら ワクワク　100倍　魔法の方程式だね 心　イコールで結びあえてる トクベツがここにある 一緒に　頑張ろう　まずは第一問 数字見てると　ほーら　だんだん眠くなる ✖の答えはなーに？　誰か教えてプリーズ！プリーズ！ |-| English= I can't help but fall asleep as watching these numbers increase is boring What is the answer to X? Someone please tell me! Please! Fun mysteries are exciting, so many x's are depressing Fun mysteries are exciting, so many x's are depressing English, Japanese, science, history (I'm so happy these are easy) But I'm not good at maths (red marks = retake exam) I've got a 1 in 8 chances that it's an X (it's an X) Inspiration or excitement only comes to nothing! Using my power to attempt a challenge I'm not good at You cheer me on as I turn that perfect circle into a flower circle If you said "you like it" and "it's fun", I might get inspired It's a 100 times more exciting using this magic equation We can do anything if we can do all of this It was very special when we first met But first, let's open those textbooks for 30 seconds Why is numbers all I see? They're stuck in my head, don't freeze! Freeze! Fun mysteries are exciting, so many x's are depressing Fun mysteries are exciting, so many x's are depressing Hello! Nice・to・meet you! The world sure is overflowing - surprise☆ Okay! Decide right now and goal kick! Today, I am going for it at full speed People like it if you work really hard, so a circle? (nope an x!) Even if I hate it, I'll just keep trying As surely I'll get something I like! After combining my "efforts" and "smiles" with everyone Courage gushes out to make a magical chemical reaction If you try hard enough, you can do anything That's the impression I got from you Let's open my notebook but maybe some drama first With Cure Up・RaPaPa you make the television disappear oh! No! Smaller experiences help me gain enormous power With you cheering me on, I'll turn that perfect circle into a flower circle If you said "you like it" and "it's fun", I might get inspired It's a 100 times more exciting using this magic equation We can do anything if we can do all of this It was very special when we first met But first, let's open those textbooks for 30 seconds Together we help each other out with the first question I can't help but fall asleep as watching these numbers increase is boring What is the answer to X? Someone please tell me! Please! Audio Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Character Songs Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Image Songs